


Precious Time

by smartcookie727



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Feels, Smut, Sweet, fairy tail - Freeform, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartcookie727/pseuds/smartcookie727
Summary: Oneshot. It’s their last night together, and Jellal wants nothing more than for her to stay. But Erza knows her time is already gone. Their hearts waver between pleasure and grief as they try to forget their pain with the taste of passion. Time is precious, and there’s no reason to spoil a beautiful night with tears.





	Precious Time

Jellal stepped out of the bathroom door and forgot every clever word he knew in a single breath. The last few days had felt like a dream, and once again, he found himself staring, mesmerized by the grace of his long distance love across the room. Erza sat perched in front of a large mirror, running a brush through hair that sparkled with drops a of scarlet sunset. There was a quiet peace that soothed his heart in these moments. He could stand back and admire the woman beneath the armor. No council, no guilds, no dark wizards, no burden that came with their names. Titania. Prisoner. Those titles were shed at the door, and they could be Erza and Jellal for a brief time. He would stretch this moment into eternity if he had the power—he’d do anything to preserve her smile. 

“You’re staring again, Jellal,” came a lilting voice, shaking him from his thoughts. He looked up, eyes meeting hers in the glass. 

“Yes, but have you noticed how long?” he retorted playfully.

“Since you got out of the bath about three minutes ago,” she countered.

“Always observant, Erza, but I can’t help myself sometimes. Everything about you is mesmerizing—especially with your hair like that. Scarlet has always been my favorite.”

Erza stood and turned to face him properly, flashing a devious smile. Jellal’s pulse pounded in his head. The way she’d sauntered across the room had made his mouth go dry. Erza stepped close enough for her chest to brush against his own. Biting back a gulp, he tried to hide the blush that burned his cheeks. But it was no use. Erza loved to have her fun with him. 

Chewing her lower lip, she dragged the hardened tips of her breasts against his bare skin, still wet from washing. It was a terrible mixture of pleasure and agony to be teased through the thin black lace of her lingerie. She took his hand in hers and curled it around the thin band of bra that laid just below her breasts. There was a playful glint in her eyes, daring him to do it. Jellal exhaled deeply and tugged her closer. Erza had a knack for playing with him—testing the limits of his boldness until his stoic exterior crumbled away—and Jellal had learned that there was always a reward for taking the initiative. 

Reaching for a kiss, Erza saw a jumble of anticipation, need, and happiness in his eyes. But there was also pain, and for a moment, she stayed her hand. Jellal always grew somber when he knew their time together was close to an end. Too many shadows still lurked in his heart. 

“And blue has always been a favorite of mine,” she said, combing her fingers through dripping locks. “Though there’s always been something about your tattoo.” Gently, she traced the red markings around his cheek. Another mystery of his past. “It’s like you’ve carried a token of me with you, even before we ever met.” Her finger brushed his temple. “How did you get it again?”

Jellal sighed, and Erza knew what his answer would be. “Even if I could remember what really happened, I don’t think you’d believe me,” he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. Erza pursed her lips but let the subject go. One day he’d have to venture back down that dark road, but tonight was not that night. It wasn’t good for him to have such ghosts keep residence in his mind. 

Jellal stroked the guildmark on Erza’s arm, urging her away from grim thoughts he wasn’t ready to resurface. Some skeletons were better left locked away and forgotten. “We carry a reminder of each other with us, no matter where we go.”

Erza glanced down at her Fairy Tail emblem. Blue, just like him. He’d always hoped she’d chosen that color because of him. It made him feel connected to her, even when they were apart. 

“Yes, we do. So why is there sadness in your eyes?”

Jellal averted his gaze, silently cursing his inability to hide his emotions from her. 

“It’s nothing.”

“It's because I have to leave in the morning,” she whispered, resting her forehead against his chest. 

Erza was too observant sometimes. 

“Yes,” he said, burying his nose in her hair. He felt her arms wrap around his waist. “There just never seems to be enough time. I'm not even sure when we'll see each other again.” 

“I know,” Erza said, voice wavering, “it's not easy for me either. But don't muddle the moments we have together with such sadness.” Blinking away her own pain, she wiped a tear from his cheek. “We should be happy for the time we can have.” 

“I just—wish I could hold you next me every day—not just for a night here and there.” 

Jellal’s words stung her heart, and Erza granted herself a moment of self pity. Grabbing his deep blue hair, she pulled him down into a desperate tangle of lips. She longed to make up every kiss she couldn’t give, every touch they'd missed, every morning they’d woken up cold and alone instead of nestled together, and she poured it all into one moment of passion. 

A rouge tear fell down her cheek. Sniffling, she shook away. Erza didn’t know if it had been hers or Jellal’s, but with it went the rest of their pain. 

Smiling up at him, she said, “You're holding me now. So kiss me tonight and leave the tears for tomorrow.”

Jellal smiled back down and placed his lips, warm and tender, on her own. “Ok. It can wait til tomorrow.”

Pain slowly eased from their hearts. They clung to each other in a long embrace, neither able to let go of the person they’d yearned to hold for the last few months. Erza ran her hands over Jellal’s back, rubbing away his last shreds of sorrow. His arms around her felt like home.

Jellal placed a kiss on her cheek. Then her mouth. Again and again he kissed her, losing himself in the taste of her lips. Erza chuckled to herself. She could’ve stripped bare standing in his arms and he’d be none the wiser. And that was cause enough to have a little fun.

Nimble fingers untied the towel resting around his hips, and with one swift movement, Erza yanked it from his body. Her ensuing fit of laughter broke their fervid exchange of lips. She’d actually managed to pull it off. Jellal’s jaw dropped. He lunged for the towel, but Erza whipped it one way and then the other, always keeping it just out of his reach. Finally, Jellal was having fun. When she was sufficiently amused, Erza draped the towel around his head and tousled his hair dry. 

“I think,” she teased, tugging down on the fabric and fixing him with her eyes, “you should focus on what's happening in front of you now.” Her finger skittered across his chest, rousing sensitive skin. “Instead of worrying about tomorrow.” 

Jellal’s heart leapt into his throat. “What do you have in mind?” he breathed.

“Oh, I think you know.”

Tossing towel and caution to the wind, Erza jumped into his arms. Jellal’s feet fumbled with the sudden addition of weight. Steadying himself against a wall, it occurred to him that there were many advantages this position. Her legs wrapped around him. The soft curve of her ass overflowed in his hands. And Jellal pulled her as close as their bodies would allow. Featherlight kisses danced from Erza’s lips. Every touch urged his thoughts into dangerous territory, and the mischief in her smile told him she wanted it just as badly. 

The world fell away in a blur of giggles and racing hearts. Tonight, he’d give her everything he knew she wanted—and everything they'd both been missing. Heat surged inside him, and Jellal whirled around, pinning Erza’s back against the wall. Soft caresses turned rough and hungry, and the more passionately he touched her, the more it stoked Erza’s fire. 

Her hand gripped his royal blue hair, craning his neck to the side. Hot breath tickled his skin, and Erza began a slow barrage of kisses. Jellal’s knees threatened to buckle under her lips. Harder and harder she bore down until he thought he might break in half. Dark marks would surface in the morning, but Jellal didn’t care. There wasn’t room to think about that while pleasure coursed through his body. Another taste of her tongue and he gave in to her desire. 

Air rushed into Jellal’s lungs as their lips parted. His head was somehow filled with clouds and bursting with bliss all at once. He sighed, happy. Unimaginable to Jellal’s sorry soul, he was happy. Erza rested her head on his shoulder. Her breath was ragged, but even still, she began to move her hips. The brush of lace against skin urged Jellal onward, teasing him with temptation, and he would not resist its call any longer. 

He dared to give Erza what she wanted. Tenderly, his finger ghosted along the underside of her lingerie. A gasp tore from her lips. Soft and twinged with wanting, it was a sound that only he had the privilege to experience. And with that, Jellal lost the final shred of his composure. He needed to hear her moan harder, longer. More. Faster than a heartbeat, Jellal whipped around on his heels and made a beeline for the bed.

Suddenly, he was falling. His foot twisted in the traitorous towel, long forgotten and lying on the floor. He landed on his back with a thud, still tangled in Erza’s arms .

“Ow,” Jellal groaned, rubbing his head. The collision left his teeth reverberating in his jaw. 

Erza fought back giggles from her perch on his chest. “Lose your focus, Jellal?” she purred, hand drifting around his body.

He pursed his lips in feigned annoyance. “It hurt.”

She poked him playfully then trailed her hand lower until she found what she was looking for. 

Jellal felt like his body had been set on fire. He drove his head back against the carpet, grinding his teeth together to keep from screaming. The way her fingers brushed against his length was overwhelming and intoxicating. He felt her forehead press against his own, steading his trembling body. 

Warm breath tickled his ear. “Shall I make the pain go away?”

Jellal gulped, nodding his acceptance. Erza’s hand tightened around his cock, and she began to pump. Jellal thrust his arm around her back, desperately trying to hold onto her as his heart threatened to beat through his chest. The feeling of Erza was more overpowering than he’d remembered, and he was growing aroused faster than he could’ve ever imagined.

“You can do whatever you want to take away the pain,” he said between ragged breaths. 

Erza trailed kisses down his neck. “That's dangerous territory, Jellal.”

Sweat dripped down his neck. “I like a little danger in my life,” he said, panting furiously. Jellal bit down on his lip as her thumb twisted and teased him. Bright spots danced across his vision, and he loosed a guttural moan. “How does it always end up with me in the floor,” he laughed, nonsensically stroking Erza’s thighs, “and you on top of me?”

“Well,” she mused, tracing a finger along his chest, “we don't get many chances to have a room during these intimate interludes—much less a bed.” Erza sat upright and ground herself against his arousal. “Would you rather I get off and go to sleep?”

Jellal surged forward and cupped her face, pressing his lips to hers in a long kiss. “I don’t want anything but this.” His hands trailed through her hair as he murmured, “The woman who saved me, wanting me—to love me back—I don't know what I did to deserve this.”

Erza slowed for a moment. “You know. You just don’t want to believe it yet.” She placed a tender kiss on his lips. “So let me show you just how worthy of happiness you are.” Her next kiss sent fire blazing through his veins.

“I love you, Erza,” he breathed, tongue twisting around her own. 

“I love you too. So don't miss this moment worrying about the future.” 

Jellal nodded, kissing her harder until Erza’s back hit the floor and passion overtook them both. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Jellal felt truly at peace as he faded into blissful sleep. There was nothing more comforting than sight of the woman of his dreams dozing next to him under the sheets. He glanced over at his Crime Sorciere jacket, waiting patiently on a chair across the room, and a lazy grin sprouted across his cheeks. For a moment, he considered waking her. But the gentle rise and fall of Erza’s shoulder as she slept was a reminder that this was a fleeting moment of serenity for her, and he decided against disturbing her rest. She was right. Leave your worries for tomorrow. Yawning, Jellal wrapped his arm around Erza’s waist and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. The last thing he remembered before surrendering to sleep was the bright scent of strawberry in her hair.

Morning sunlight rudely roused Jellal from his slumber. He rolled over to shield himself against the intrusion and climbed on top of Erza, hoping to wake her in a much more pleasant manner. But his lips caught the fabric of her pillow instead of her cheek. Rubbing his eyes open, Jellal found himself sitting in an empty bed. Puzzled, he stretched his muscles, surprisingly sore from the night’s activities, and scanned the room. There was a small handwritten note on the coffee table. His heart plummeted into his stomach, and he stumbled over to the couch to read the paper.

I promise we'll see each other soon, but I've already stayed longer than I should. The guild’s probably already sent out a search party to find me. You know more than anyone the pride I carry with my title and the weight of my responsibility. If I had to say goodbye to you in person this morning...I don't think I would’ve been able to leave. We would’ve fallen back to bed and spent the rest of the day in each others arms. And as much as I want that...we’ve run out of time, my love. I'm sorry not to be able to wake up with you, have breakfast with you, and kiss you goodbye. But know I wanted to so much. I nearly woke you four times. I miss you even as I sit here and write this. You look so peaceful as you sleep, and I can’t rob you of that. I’m sorry. I know this isn’t how either of us wanted this little trip to end, but remember that I love you and that it won’t be long until we’re together again. There's a gift on the couch to help put your heart at ease. Be safe and don't let anyone catch you. 

Pain crept back into Jellal’s heart. He knew Erza had responsibilities at Fairy Tail and places she needed to be, but that knowledge didn’t make it any easier. She couldn’t disappear like he could. He had the freedom to wander around the entirety of Fiore and no one would be any wiser. It was his mission to do just that, but Erza was always in the spotlight. Fairy Tail’s Titania. Jellal shook the feeling from his heart. He knew it was safer this way for the both of them, but he wanted all those things she’d talked about too.

Sighing, Jellal rummaged through the small bag she’d left behind. Inside, he found a timekeeping lacrima. There was nothing flashy or ornate about it. He stared at the time ticking by. It was odd for her to leave a gift, not that he was ungrateful. Still, it didn’t make sense. Jellal ran his finger absentmindedly over the border when an etching in the glass caught his attention. Suddenly, the image in the lacrima shifted. Numbers melted away to reveal a clear picture of Erza. 

She stood arguing with a merchant next to what appeared to be a magic mobile and her giant cart of endless suitcases. He chuckled, she could be so brash sometimes. The poor soul didn’t look like he understood that it would be safer just to concede. No matter what was said, Erza would be leaving with that magic mobile. She had to keep up airs he supposed. There was no one more powerful and frightening than Titania. For a moment, the Erza in the lacrima stopped yelling, looked over her shoulder, and smiled. Jellal’s heart leapt in his chest. He would move Earth Land with his bare hands to make her smile.

Jellal removed his finger from the etching and the image faded. A trick lacrima was much more Erza’s style. Returning the orb to the bag, his hand brushed a small piece of fabric. Curious, he pulled it out, and a bright red blush burst across his face. Even when she wasn’t there, Erza still managed to have fun at his expense. If the rest of Crime Sorciere found out he had this, he'd be teased within an inch of his life. Heart pounding in his ears, Jellal thrust the item back into the bag. He took a few deep breaths and let his gaze drift around the room. It settled on his jacket, still waiting for him on the chair. A tear welled in his eyes; his heart already ached without her. 

“At least I managed to leave my tears for today,” Jellal mumbled. 

Dressing quickly, he readied his pack and donned his jacket. Tucked away inside a hidden pocket was a cloth sack. Gingerly, Jellal fingered the contents it held. 

“A real reminder of each other to carry with us, no matter where we go.” 

He’d have to remember that line for next time. Just a little longer and he'd be brave enough to accept the love he’d grown to realize he deserved. Just a little longer. Jellal stepped out of the door and into a scarlet sunrise. Warmth filled his heart.

“I promise, just a little longer.”


End file.
